Tavros x Troll Reader (,,,mAGIC)
by BurningSilhouette
Summary: This is a six chapter fanfiction, reader x Tavros. But really you can imagine any character you want in place of "yourself". A very cute and heart-warming story, but you may want to expect another bomb on your feels. (It's in my nature, I'm the Thief of Feels! Don't judge me!)
1. Adventure!

=== BE YOURSELF  
You are yourself. You enjoy ADVENTURING and do so every chance you get! There's always something to be discovered. Sometimes, your good friend even joins you! But Nepeta is visiting with Equius today, so you decided to get out of your hive and go adventuring. You never liked being in your hive for too long and you never knew why, either.

But right now, you're making your way through a field of grass. The moons are glowing softly in the sky above you and the stars are twinkling in that enchanting way of theirs. It makes you feel at home. You take a deep breath in, the crisp air refreshing you and adding an extra bounce to your step. You have a bright smile on your face as you continue onwards, until you notice something in the distance.

You squint a bit as you try to make it out... and you realize, it's a hive! Oooh, you can make a new friend! You're in the countryside, where the lowbloods live. It's not exceptionally far from your hive, actually. You haven't been exploring for long and you've already found something worth inspecting. Oh, how you wished you'd found it sooner!

=== BE UNFAMILIAR TROLL  
You are Tavros. You've wheeled yourself to the edge of the cliff next to your hive and you are now looking out into the ocean. You gaze at the stars reflection off the dark, dangerous waters and a sort of yearning tugs at your heartstrings. Your expression turns into a slight grimace. You know that you can't swim in those waters, they're forbidden, but... if you weren't stuck in this wheelchair, maybe you could prove them wrong! But that's probably a bad idea. All your ideas are bad ideas.

You glance down at your lap, in which sits your hands. You're twiddling your thumbs and suddenly you realize that you're biting your lip. Holding back tears. If only you could go back to being like everybody else... It's all Vriska's fault. Well, maybe it was your fault. You were the one who agreed to EXTREME role-playing. You give a deep sigh.

== GIVE UNFAMILIAR TROLL A LAP DANCE AND MAKE NOISES LIKE A CHIMPANZEE  
What!? There's no way you're doing THAT! You don't even know what a chimpanzee is! Instead, you're peeking around his hive... which you've been admiring. You liked the way the troll built it, especially with the spinny windmill at the top! You immediately notice that the troll is in a wheelchair... and a frown crosses your face. He looks like he's looking down at his lap, a little slumped over. You can tell he's upset.

Tentatively, you make your way over to him. You have a small, friendly smile on your face as you approach him. "Hello!"

The troll jumps and swings around to look at you, his eyes wide. "AH!"

"EEP!" You jump as well for a moment before regaining your composure. You didn't expect him to react like that! "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I just thought I should come say hi!"

"Oh, uh, it's okay," the troll exhaled shakily and you noticed that he began to fervently twiddle his thumbs.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" You ask as you sit down on the grass next to his wheelchair, your (b/c) orbs glancing up into his brown ones. His eyes were illuminated by the light of the moons and turned an almost orangey, caramel brown. You blinked a few times as you looked up into his eyes and he stared down at you. But he couldn't hold your gaze, his eyes kept breaking and glancing at somewhere else instead of at you.

== BE TAVROS  
You'd been surprised (even scared!) when this troll popped out of nowhere all of the sudden. You hadn't heard her approach at all! Her footsteps were so light on the grass outside your hive, you doubt she'd even disturbed a blade. Once you shook off the shock, you got a good look at her. She was beautiful... and you tried not to stare. You looked at everything but her, yet your eyes were drawn to her every time. You fidgeted in your wheelchair.

"Oh, um, well..."

"What's wrong? You're shaking!"

You hadn't realized that you actually were shaking until she pointed it out. You were nervous... being faced with such a beautiful troll you had no idea existed! It was like she jumped right out of one of your fairy tales.

"N-nothing's wrong, I just, um, I'm a little nervous," You began as your eyes continued to flit around, "I-I've never, um, met you before."

You could see a small frown cross her face and she looked down for a moment. You tilted your head slightly in question, but before you had a chance to ask her what she was thinking about, she looked back up at you with a grin.

Then, she extended her hand toward you.

"I'm _! It's nice to meet you, um...?"

You took her hand with shaking fingers and gave it a slight shake before you pulled your hand away. But some part of you didn't want to... you wanted to keep holding her hand. She was so warm and actually, you were starting to feel comfortable. Your shaking had stopped and your fidgeting had as well.

"U-uh, my name's Tavros..." You murmured in response.

"Tavros!" Your name on her tongue was like an angel singing and the soft glow of her smile made your heart skip a beat. A part of you wanted to abscond and another part of you wanted to stay... talk with her a little more. You fidgeted once more.

== COMFORT TAVROS  
"Would you like some company, Tav?" You asked, your grin turning into a small smirk.

"Oh, well, um, y-yeah..." Tavros looked at you and for the first time since you've met him, he smiled. "I-I'd, um, like that."

You turned to look at the ocean with a smile of your own gracing your features, as you leaned back on your hands and took in the sights. Out of the corner of your eye, though, you saw Tavros was still looking at you.

Curious, you glanced over at him and he quickly looked away. A brown blush lit up his face as he looked down at his hands.

"Tav?"

"I-I'm sorry, _-_," he said as his blush deepened and he slumped over a tad bit more. As if he were trying to hide his face. "You're just, um, r-really, well, uh, you're..."

You waited until he was finished choking on his own words, your head tilting to the side slightly.

"Y-you're really, um, beautiful..." Tavros looked away now so that his face was definitely hidden from you. Finally understanding, you grinned and leaned up against his wheelchair.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Tav..." You giggled as you watched him turn slightly to look at you from the corner of his eye. "I think you're cute too!"

That's when he lost it. His face lit up like you've never seen before, even his ears were lightly dusted with brown.

"Let's just sit a while, okay? We can enjoy nature together!"

"Y-yeah, that sounds, um, nice..." Tavros could barely utter a whisper as his gaze was averted to the ocean once more.

You watched him for a moment before you reached out your hand... and wrapped your fingers around his own in the most comforting way possible. Once Tavros felt your hand grip his and squeeze gently... it calmed him. He squeezed your fingers lightly in return, only glancing at you. Which made you smile.

Damn, you love adventures!


	2. ,,,yOU'RE mY fAIRY

=== BE YOURSELF AGAIN  
You are yourself... again. You've been visiting Tavros at his hive for a long while now and even brought Nepeta with you a few times. She thought he was really sweet and, little did you know, you and Tavros were now on her shipping wall. But she kept that hidden at her hive, usually by asking her lusus to sit in front of it while you were there. That or avoid her respiteblock all together.

As of right now, you were heading to Tavros's hive once again. You'd marked a path for yourself using crystals you'd found on your adventures around Alternia. They glimmered in the light of the moon and reflected the stars, creating a path that made you feel as if you were walking in space. You imagined the grass disappear into a void and become dark, the definition of nothing. You danced along the path, a grin crawling upon your lips as you held your arms out and twirled. Once, twice. You ended it with grace, as if you were on a stage performing. Only to start again.

=== NOTICE DANCING SPARKLING GIRL  
You were wheeling yourself out the door of your hive, knowing that the beautiful troll you couldn't bring yourself to confess your redrom feelings to would be showing up soon. She always came around this time. When you looked up from positioning your wheelchair, you were awestruck.

The scene before you was magical. It was like a dream... like a fairy tale. She was the fairy coming to grant your wish and you were the starstruck boy that depended solely on her for a chance at happiness. You froze as you watched her dance among what looked like stars in the dark. Though you knew that it was her crystals that she laid out as a path to your hive from her hive. You were impressed when she first showed you and you couldn't describe what you were now.

You felt your throat dry and your palms begin to sweat, your breathing grow erratic. She seemed to notice you now and she smiled, her eyes lighting up. She came to a graceful stop, almost as if it were... staged. You blinked several times before wiping your hands on your pants as she walked over to you.

"Tavros!" The troll laughed that musical chime before she leaned in and wrapped her arms around your neck. She had to bend at an awkward angle to get to your body because the wheelchair was getting in the way. You exhaled shakily, the brown tears pricking at your eyes. You sobbed softly as you raised your arms to her own frame, holding her as close as you could get her without an awkward tumble into the ground.

=== WHOA WHAT IS TAVROS CRYING?  
You pulled back slightly to look at Tavros's face, your own contorted in an expression of concern. You watched as a few brown tinted tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at you, his expression pathetic. You released one arm from the hold you had on his neck and pulled back to wipe away his tears.

"Why are you crying?" You asked softly, your voice laced with an emotion you couldn't explain.

"I-I'm sorry, _," Tavros sniffled as a few more tears fell, he wiped them away with his wrist, "I-it's just that, uh, I wish I could, dance with you..."

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked down at him and, suddenly, you realized what life must be like confined to a wheelchair. Your eyes widened slightly and you trembled.

"Tavros..." You whispered as you pulled him into a hug once again, holding him close as he sobbed into your shoulder. You grimaced as you rubbed his back, shushing him every so often. You stayed like that for a while... before the most brilliant idea you've ever had popped into your mind.

You pulled back, your whole face lighting up with hope. Your eyes sparkled, your smile brightened. You jumped a little bit in excitement, clapping your hands together. Tavros looked up at you in confusion as he wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. "W-what?"

"EQUIUS!" You squealed, "Equius builds robots _all the time_! He could build you new legs! I could ask Nepeta to ask him for the favor... I mean, they _are_ moirails after all..."

=== BE SHOCKED  
You looked up at the excited troll in front of you, your eyes widening in shock. You could feel your body tense and your fingers curl around the arm rests of your wheelchair. You weren't looking, but you knew your knuckles were turning white.

"Y-you..." Your words caught in your throat and you had to clear it and try again, "You really, uh, mean it, _?"

"Of course I do, Tav!" She squealed once more as she pulled out her messaging device. "I'll even ask her right now!"

You stared at the troll in absolute shock. That's the only way you could decribe the feeling. You could actually... walk again? Be _normal_? Tears welled in your eyes once again... but this time, they were tears of joy. A smile crossed your face as you watched her type whatever she was saying to Nepeta into her messaging device. She really was your fairy... granting you a chance at happiness. A wish.

She was magical.


	3. iS tHIS mAGIC?

=== PESTER NEPETA  
- (trollianhandle) [TH] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -  
TH: NEPETA!  
AC: :33 *ac stalks her furriend in the bushes, readying herself for a friendly pouncegr33ting!*  
TH: This is no time for role-playing, Nepeta!  
AC: :33 Is there a purroblem, _? You usually love to rp with me!  
TH: No, not a problem. A solution!  
AC: :33 *ac tilts her head, purrplexed*  
TH: Nepeta, I need you to ask Equius for a favor.  
TH: You know how Tavros can't walk anymore... could you ask Equius to build him robot legs?  
AC: :33 Oh! I think Equius would like that, _!  
AC: :33 I'll ask him right meow!

You look up from your messaging device to inspect Tavros, who's chocolate eyes were glued to you. You smiled at him and you could see the blush lightly dust his features as he gazed up at you. The sparks from the crystals were mirrored in his caramel eyes and the light seemed to brighten up his face. Your smile softened as you realized... he wasn't breaking eye contact.

"Are you excited, Tav?" You giggled, knowing full well that Equius would agree. He couldn't disappoint his moirail.

A smile graced Tavros's features as he glanced down at the ground, then back up at you. "Y-yeah, I am, but um... _?"

"Yeah?"

=== ATTEMPT TO BE SNEAKY  
"Why do you, uh, care so much?" You were attempting to be sneaky, as stated in the command above. If she was so compassionate and attentive to you... maybe she shared your hidden redrom feelings? Maybe you could get it out of her without being direct about it?

Of course that was only a small glimmer of hope. You had no idea if she felt the same way about you... and the only response you could draw from her was that tinkling, enchanting laugh. It looked as if she were about to respond to you with actual words when her laughing diminished to a musical chuckle, but the chime from her messaging device drew her attention away from you. You huffed and slumped back against the back of your wheelchair, defeated. It looks like you're just going to have to suck it up and confess your feelings.

=== DUH WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN  
AC: :33 Equius said he has a furrew spare parts lying around! Just bring Tavros here in a few days and they should be ready!  
TH: Hehehe... thank you Nepeta, you're the greatest.  
AC: :33 It's no purroblem, _! :3  
- (trollianhandle) [TH] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -

You tore your gaze away from your messaging device once again, though Tavros's question had completely slipped your mind... and he couldn't get up the courage to ask you again. "Well, Tav, I hope you're ready to dance with me!" You flashed him one of your brilliant, bright grins.

TIME SKIP

It had been a few days since you messaged Nepeta about Tavros's legs and she informed you that they were ready for him. You had been to Equius's hive a few times, but you never really got along with the sweaty troll. He was too... formal and pompous for your tastes. You liked to be more carefree and spontaneous! Obviously.

You raised a hand to knock on his door, Tavros sitting in his wheelchair next to you. He looked increasingly nervous about it and, though you kept assuring him that it would all go smoothly, it never got through to him. You guess you'd be nervous too if you had to have your legs replaced with robot ones... then learning to walk all over again... Oh. You suddenly got it. Well, aren't you a genius?

Now feeling pretty stupid, you waited for Equius to answer the door. You stole a glance at Tavros, who was glancing around frantically and fidgeting. He was pulling at his clothes, shaking in his chair, he was even making YOU nervous. Which never happened. You placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him your best smile; he looked up at you and only gulped anxiously in response. You frowned a bit.

=== EQUIUS ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY  
You looked up at the troll next to you, who tried her best to comfort you. You felt bad about being so anxious, you were making her uncomfortable and you knew it. But you couldn't help it! What would they do to your REAL legs!? You never asked. Maybe you should have. Ohhh, this would be bad. This had HORRIBLE written ALL OVER IT in BRIGHT RED BOLD LETTERS.

=== DAMN IT EQUIUS I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR  
The door opened slowly and the rather sweaty troll stood before you. Tavros glanced over at him and he paled immediately. You thought he might pass out! Concerned, you squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Ah, _... This must be Tavros... Welcome to my hive..."

You rolled your eyes. The nerve of this guy.

"Can we just come in, Mr. Highblood?" You asked sarcastically.

You couldn't see it, but behind Equius's broken sunglasses, his brilliant blue eyes narrowed. However, you _could_ see the veins on his arms and neck pulse with anger, even as he crossed his arms to try and hide it. A film of sweat began to form on his skin. But, before he could say or do anything, Nepeta appeared from out of nowhere and pounced on you, squeeing with glee.

You both tumbled to the ground and wrestled for a bit before she had you pinned, which was quite a struggle on her part. Your eyes met for a brief moment and she leaned in to lick your nose, then proceeding to sit back on your stomach. Both of you laughed while Equius and Tavros sat there awkwardly, waiting for the two of you to get serious.

"Nepeta, _please_..." Equius's voice sounded strained and his veins pulsed once again.

"Okay, okay, let's do this before my meowrail starts _ordering_ us around," Nepeta placed her fists on her hips and rolled her eyes without getting off of you, her words dripping off her tongue in a dry and sarcastic manner.

TIME SKIP AGAIN BECAUSE I CAN

You were sitting on Equius's floor in a room full of broken robotic parts. Nepeta offered you some herbs she told you would put you to sleep and you, shaking, took them into your hands. You looked down at them curiously, then back up at Nepeta.

"U-uh, are you, um, sure about this...?" You asked, your voice squeaking. Oh no, oh no, oh no, you didn't think you could do this. Your eyes looked around for an exit to abscond through, but to no avail. This was getting too hot to handle.

"Yes!" Nepeta purred, "Just trust us, Tavros!"

"Yes, I think this will be more beneficial to you in the long run. All you have to do is chew the herbs and we will accomplish the rest, we are trustworthy enough to complete the task. At least I think so." Another voice came to your ears, this time it was Kanaya's. They had invited her along for the more... messy part of the job. She took out her chainsaw and revved it up, no expression on her face. The moment you saw the blades of the chainsaw turning, everything went black.

=== THIS IS OBVIOUSLY NOT SURPRISING TO YOU  
You watched as Tavros's ears drooped in terror, his pupils become as small at the period at the end of this sentence, and his gray skin pale. Then, he dropped back onto the floor, the herbs that were in his hands flying everywhere. Well, so much for that.

"Oh, I didn't mean for that to happen," Kanaya's eyes scanned the group as she held her roaring chainsaw, "I apologize. I should have waited until he was asleep."

"It's quite alright... Kanaya," Equius took it upon himself to reply as he cleared his throat, "Let us do what we're meant to do."

You couldn't watch the rest.

=== WAKE UP WITH MAGIC SHINY LEGS  
"Tavros..." A soft, comforting voice lulled you out of the peaceful quiet of sleep. You opened your eyes to her face hovering over yours and you watched as she graced you with a smile that you could only compare to the sun itself. A lazy smile tugged at your own lips. "Tavros, you did it! It's over!"

You grunted as she helped you sit up and, suddenly, you were faced with shiny metal legs. Your eyes widened as you looked up at the faces of everybody around you... all of their expressions showing curiousity. You suddenly realized that you never even thanked them for all their hard work! Wow, how rude of you. "Oh, uh, um... t-thank you, everyone... for everything."

"C'mon, c'mon, there's no time for 'thank you's'! Let's try your new legs out!" The troll squealed in excitement, never giving you a chance to respond as she pulled you to your feet. You couldn't feel your new robotic legs, but you could hear the parts in them moving. You let out a squeak as you glanced at your flushcrush, who's very eyes smiled back at you. You couldn't help yourself, you smiled in return.

Then, you attempted to move forward.


	4. ,,,mATESPRITS?

=== WELL THAT WAS TERRIBLE  
You tried taking a step forward and fell on your face. Your flushcrush attempted to catch you, but she was too slow... with the weight of your new legs, you dropped like a rock in water. Oops. You didn't blame her though. How could you? How could you blame this perfect, magical, beautiful troll? After everything she's done for you? She apologized repeatedly for the mishap, but you brushed her off. After a while of practicing, she took you back to your hive in your wheelchair. You'd have to get used to this...

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" The troll giggled as she strolled, elegantly, beside you. You refused to let her push you along. You glanced up at her as a shy smile flashed across your delicate features.

"I-I couldn't think of a, um, funner a-adventure I've ever had...!" You laughed, though the sound was quiet and self-conscious. You couldn't laugh any other way, even if you were comfortable around her. It just came out like that.

The troll glanced at you, then grinned that usual blinding smile. She had her hands clapsed behind her back, a small skip in her step. Usually it would go unnoticed, but you didn't miss it. Now that you think about it... every time she was around you, she had that unusual tell-tale bounce lately. You blinked at her for a moment before returning the gesture, then you looked down at your lap... trying to hide that creeping blush that flushed your gray cheeks.

=== HEY LOOK YOU DIDN'T NEED A TIME SKIP  
You two arrived at Tavros's hive. You looked it over before turning your gaze to Tavros, who gave you a small smile before wheeling himself over to his door. You trailed behind him and watched, giggling in bubbly happiness, as Tavros rose out of his wheelchair. He wobbled a bit, but you were there to support him before he fell to the ground. Your arm wrapped around his waist, his around your shoulder, as you led him inside.

"T-thank you, _," Tavros whispered, barely loud enough for you to hear.

"You don't have to thank me, Tav," you whispered back, a mocking tone in the friendliest and warmest way you could manage, "For you, any time."

You watched the blush that had only lightly dusted his face before become much more prominent. You giggled in response and, suddenly, he turned to look at you. Your eyes met and you felt... something you've never felt before. The only way you could describe it would be... a spark. Tavros's eyes widened as he stared into your own starstruck (b/c) irises, but he glanced away quickly. You didn't notice that you were coming up on your next challenge, you were too busy drinking in his features.

When you noticed that you two had come to a stop, you turned to see the reason.

The stairs.

"Oooh," The sound escaped your lips as you examined the towering staircase. Beside it, of course, was the ramp. You glanced at Tavros with a question in your mind... But it was never spoken. You saw the determination cross his face. His lower lip pouted out the slightest bit and his eyebrows furrowed, his chocolate gaze scanning the challenge in front of him. He would take it.

You grinned... _now_ he was getting the meaning of adventure!

=== GET THE MEANING OF ADVENTURE  
Your arm around your flushcrush's shoulders, you felt a power surge within you. A determination. You were going to climb these stairs and, damn it, you were going to do it with the help of your flushcrush!

You began to make your ascension, a shaky step on to the first challenge. She helped you all the way, whispering encouragments and keeping you balanced. You kept your eyes on your feet as you carefully made your way up the staircase. Wow, you were doing so well! Maybe this would turn out okay after all-

Oops. It looks like you spoke too soon.

You miscalculated your step, your awkward and foreign metal feet slipping. You knew you were falling down those steps, nothing you could do would stop you now, and you knew that you were taking your flushcrush with you. You threw your other arm around her and crushed her against you, both of you beginning to make your descent. You grunted in response to the pain as your back connected with the edges of the stairs and you heard a muffled yelp from your flushcrush as it was her turn to collide with the merciless unforgiving hands of THE STAIRS. This went on for a few more moments before you finally, _finally_ fell to the floor.

You landed on top of your flushcrush, your arms wrapped around her as tightly as you could manage. Your eyes were squeezed shut, expecting more impact, but once you realized that it was all over... You let her go. You lifted the first half of your body up by untangling your arms from her and spreading your hands on either side of her head, though your legs were tangled together in a way you couldn't figure out... Oops?

You stared down at her, your eyes wide. You shook slightly and all she could do was stare back up at you. You gazed down into those (b/c) eyes, her face alight with a (b/c) blush, yet all you could see was the dancing girl outside your hive... Sparkling, shimmering, moving with the stars. Before you could really think about what you were about to do, you leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

=== WHOOOAAAA  
Your own eyes were shut tightly, your body tensed, you barely noticed Tavros's arms wrapped around you. Not until he untangled himself from you and rose up, did you notice that OH SHIT HE WAS ON TOP OF YOU. You blushed for the first time you think you've _ever_ blushed and looked up at him. He paused before he lowered himself and, suddenly, his lips crashed against yours.

You were shocked for a moment before you kissed back, your arms rising up and wrapping around Tavros's neck. You pulled him closer to you as you smiled into the kiss, unable to help yourself. _WOW._ Did Tavros, the boy who couldn't even hold your gaze, really KISS you!?

When you two broke away from each other, you were both blushing messes. He looked down at you for a moment more before he began glancing around frantically. "Oh, uh, u-um," he began.

But you didn't let him finish. You pulled him in for another kiss, which he returned immediately and passionately.

=== SQUEE  
You could barely contain yourself. Not only had you kissed her without thinking about it and she kissed you _back_, she ended up pulling you in for another one. Your eyelids drooped as you stole a glance at her face, then drifted shut. A contented smile crossed your lips, though they were still embracing hers.

You had to break away for air. Both of you were out of breath, still blushing. Your eyes locked and, suddenly, both of you cracked a grin. The sound of laughter filled the air as she untangled herself from you and slid out from under you. You turned over and sat on your floor, still smiling and giggling. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around you and rested her head on your shoulder; your arm found it's way around her waist.

"How long have you been waiting to kiss me, Tav?" The troll looked up at you and winked, a smile still turning the corners of her lips up into a cocky smirk. "I _know_ you had to have planned that out."

"Um, a-actually, that was an a-accident," you said as you glanced down at her. The second your words reached your own ears, you realized that she could misinterpret what you meant. _Accident!?_ "N-no! I mean, uh, I didn't-"

"Shh!" She shushed you by placing a finger on your lips and kissing your cheek. "I know what you meant."

All you could do was smile. You sat there like that for a while before you decided... this was the perfect moment. This was the moment you've been waiting for and you'd hate yourself forever if you passed it up.

"_-_. I have to tell you something," You took a deep breath in and you didn't wait for her response before the words began spilling out of your mouth, "I-I've been flushed for you for, uh, for a while now, and I couldn't g-get up the courage to tell you b-because you're t-the most, um, beautiful thing I've e-ever seen. I-I couldn't l-live a day, uh, of my life without y-you and, and, and..."

You took another deep breath, your face flushing from the lack of air. You forced the newly inhaled air out of your lungs, your lips forming to make words, but you couldn't believe you said them.

"W-will you be my matesprit!?"

=== SERIOUSLY WHAT DID YOU EXPECT  
You stared up at Tavros, an expression of shock on your face, as he looked down at you. He was panting and you thought maybe he was blushing, but you couldn't tell anymore. His face was glowing with the color brown from lack of air and, you were positive, embarrassment. Slowly, a grin creeped up on your face and your eyes lit up with glee. Pure, unadulterated glee.

"YES!" You squealed as you tackled him into the floor, your lips clashing against his.

You thought he'd never ask.


	5. dANCE

=== DANCE  
It had been a quite a while since Tavros had gotten his new legs. Every night, you helped him work them in. You were there to support him and, soon, you were out adventuring together. It was something Tavros had secretly wanted to do with you ever since you told him the stories: it was almost as if they were straight out of a story book... He wanted to experience that with you and be there when you needed him the most... like you were for him.

You both were coming back from an adventure that was out past your hive and you ended up following the crystals you scattered around to make a path. You two had since added to it, as you found new crystals that (concidentally) mirrored the colors of the stars. Instead of there being only white, there were now every color known to exist among them. Blue, yellow, red, orange, and (of course) white...

"Tavros," you turned to smile at him, your eyes sparkling as you remembered your matesprit's wish. Never had you danced with him along the path. It felt like something had been missing, but ever since you finished adding the last color of the spectrum, it felt... right. As if the time had come.

"Uh, y-yeah?" Tavros looked at you in question, your arms swinging between the two of you. You were holding hands and taking a stroll in the moonlight. But now you had different plans. You gave a gentle tug at his arm as your smile grew.

"Dance with me?"

Tavros, finally understanding, mirrored your grin back at you. You let go of his hand and began to twirl among the sparks. Once you realized that he had stopped in his tracks and all he could accomplish at the moment was staring at you, you giggled. You strolled back over to him and took his hand once more.

"S-sorry," he blushed and you shook your head slightly in response, which he learned meant 'you don't have to be sorry'. Then, you both began to dance. It was magical, special, even words you couldn't find to describe it. It was everything and then some. As you watched Tavros's expressions, you found that it meant the same to him. Perhaps even more, if it was possible. You both laughed, you played, you danced among the stars.

=== BE INTERRUPTED  
"Taaaaaaaavros!" Suddenly, the air was pierced with that awful sound. The sound of Vriska's voice. You stopped dancing with your matesprit long enough to glance back and see her standing there, her arms crossed. She grinned at you, her eyes gleaming with malicious intent. You gulped.

"V-vriska?" You asked as you turned your body to face her. Still, she made you nervous. The girl who had paralyzed you in the first place, tricked you into believing you could fly like Pupa Pan and laughed in your face when you lost the use of your legs. You could feel your blood pusher beat a bit faster as you locked eyes with her.

"I heard you got the use of your legs back through the grape vine... the metaphorical grape vine, that is," her voice dripped with venom as she regarded you, "How does it feel not to be a useless, stupid little troll anymore, Taaav?"

"I don't want to be, uh, rude, Vriska," You murmured a quiet reply, "B-but can you please, um, go away?"

"Oh? You've got something to say to me?" The troll chimed as she taunted you, though she didn't move an inch, "Too bad I can't hear you!"

"I-I said," You rose the volume of your voice, "G-go away."

"Why don't you come over here and make me, Taaav?"

That's it. You were tired of being pushed around by her and you hated the way she _always_ made you feel bad about yourself! It was time someone taught her a lesson, maybe then she'd be nice for once! You brought out your lance and narrowed your eyes at her. Just to taunt her, you pointed at her and dragged your thumb across your throat... to which she responded by beckoning you to attack.

=== STOP TAVROS  
You watched the scene unfold before you, but you didn't realize Tavros's intentions until he equipped his lance. You opened your mouth to protest, reached out to pull him back, anything. You were too late. He rushed toward Vriska with the lance poised to pierce through her frame and all you could do was watch in horror. No sound escaped your lips.

Vriska slapped him with enough force to make him stumble and she fisted his shirt with one hand while she stole his weapon with the other. Quickly, without flaw, she flipped it around... and drove it through his stomach. You watched as Vriska pulled the weapon from Tavros's body as swiftly as she had stabbed it through him and his brown blood gushed from his mortal wound. It soaked his shirt instantly and began to trickle down his metal legs.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Her laugh pierced through you as the lance had Tavros's stomach, you felt her squeeze your blood pusher through your chest without even being near you. "You actually thought you stood a chance against me, Toradumbass!?"

Vriska dropped Tavros, who was being suspended in the air by his shirt. You weren't sure if he was still alive or if he was dead, but you rushed over to him just the same. Vriska jumped back a few feet to watch your suffering, a shit-eating grin dominating her blackened lips. Tavros had fallen face-first into the ground and you grabbed his shoulder, proceeding to flip him over in the same motion.

"U-ugh," you heard a moan escape his lips and he opened his eyes, though he could only manage half-way. Brown blood trickled from his lips at the sound and, you couldn't believe it, he _smiled_ at you. He had the nerve to _smile_ at you. You didn't realize the (b/c) tears were trailing down your cheeks until they fell upon your dying matesprit's cheeks, your whole frame shaking.

"T-tavros..." you managed and you caressed his face, a broken sob tearing through your throat and racking your fragile body further. You felt exposed, injured. There was no way you could save him.

Slowly, one of his hands rose up and took yours from his cheek. He squeezed it lightly, that same smile still gracing his face. "H-hey..."

"D-don't, uh, c-cry," he whispered, the loudest he could manage. But you still heard him. More brown blood, painting his lips. You watched as his eyes became glassy and distant, you felt the warmth drain from his skin. Then, his fingers loosened from your hand and dropped back onto the ground.

You were frozen.  
"Tavros...?"  
Silence.  
"Tavros!"  
It crushed you.  
"TAVROS!"  
"He's not going to answer you, you know!" Vriska giggled mockingly, "He's dead! Deady, dead, dead, dead!"

You couldn't look away from his face. It was peaceful, as though he had only drifted off into sleep. As if he were still alive.

"Well I'm not going to stand around and wait for you to wipe away your tears like the grub you sooo clearly are!" She paused, as though she expected you to stand up right then. You didn't move. So she continued, "If you want revenge, you know where to find me!"

Then, she was gone... and you were left alone.

=== MAKE HER PAY


End file.
